


Pale Moonlight

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the human who runs with wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> An AU. Based on the video for ["Bottom of the River" by Delta Rae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bimam2j2gEg). Nothing much else to say other than I hope you enjoy it.

Stiles sat in front of his mirror, staring into his reflection. He appeared as he normally did, except for the mark showing on his neck. It was clear that the wound had been deep at one point, and he did his best to keep it covered, not wanting the village to know, not wanting his father to know. But it was in vain. He knew one day his secret would be out.

They were coming for him, he wasn't stupid. The village knew what the mark meant and they would want nothing to do with him. His dad wouldn't be able to stop them from coming. He idly thought about checking the cupboard for one of his dad's guns, but that would just make it worse. And the whole village would be coming for him, a hand gun wouldn't be able to stop them.

He thought about getting some sleep, but they would come before the red sun rose (as if a warning). So it didn't matter if he got sleep or if he got none. He knew that they'd come and take him to the river, to the bottom of the river.

His hand twitched, catching his attention in the mirror.

If only he could get someone to hold his hand.

It was a long way down to the bottom of the river.

When they burst through his door, he didn't struggle much, knowing there wouldn't be a point. They wrapped chains around his hands and pulled him after. He stumbled in the dark, falling to his knees a few times. The damp grass softened the blow of the ground, but they just pulled at his arms, making him follow.

If they weren't set on killing him, he would have bruises from their hands. They would mark him, differently than he already was marked. But for a short time, Stiles would be theirs and he didn't like that idea. He didn't want to belong to the village, not even for however long it took for the bruises to heal.

Not that his bruises would heal.

They were planning on drowning him alive and let the river run dry.

Stiles stumbled when there was a howl and he let a smile grace his face.

He could feel the villagers freeze at the sound before letting out some frightened mutters and pushing Stiles harder. They wanted to get to the river even sooner and with each howl that was heard they twittered in fear and shoved him, their hands dragging him along.

The howls were getting closer and Stiles let out a laugh as they manhandled him more.

The wolves were chasing them in the pale moonlight and Stiles felt safe.

Bit Stiles could smell the river now, not just hear it in the distance. They were close.

But the wolves were closer.

They surrounded the group of villagers, Derek entering the middle of the path, facing them. His eyes were glowing red and his fur twisted in the wind. Showing his teeth, they seemed to glow in the darkness and Stiles let himself wink at the wolf.

They knew that they couldn't fight off the wolves and the only way they would be able to leave with their lives was to give Stiles up. Giving him a final push forward, they gave up on the idea of death and the wolves took over the job of herding Stiles elsewhere.

They led him deep into the woods, a place he'd spent much of his time but now would have to stay. Once they reached his new home, Derek dropped his wolf form and used his claws to free Stiles' hands before looking him over. His eyes shown as the sun started to rise, both glowing red. His hands were softer than those of the villagers as he traced the bruises that were appearing before resting his face against Stiles' neck, where the claw marks where. Where he was scared.

Where Stiles had proof that he belonged with Derek, even if he was only human.


End file.
